Everyone needs someone, right?
by MoveableObject
Summary: I wanna know how can one person affect RWBY's storyline. Now let's make it 2. How about a whole new team instead? How much of a difference can they make? Rated M for safety. Leave some feedback, it would definitely help me improve.
1. Prologue (Revised)

**Well... This is embarassing. My save file containing revised versions of Chapter 1 and 2, also an ongoing Chapter 3 of the original "Everyone needs someone, right?" are all... Gone. I don't know why, I checked the recycled bin, and searched everywhere, from my parent's files to mine. Nothing. Now I have two options. Start anew, or continue... and I started anew, and I just got to out of writer's block too.. -.-**

* * *

Speed...

Endurance...

Strength...

and Awareness.

These are the things Jet Osmium kept in mind before he was sent on a mission. A mission to defend this cargo train in Forever Falls. The problem is, how is he going to apply them when nothing's happening yet? Just what could go wrong? Except for the long-ass ride from Atlas to Vale, the useless debreifing from General Ironwood, the stupid 30 minute-

Oh yeah, he's supposed to give a sitrep every 30 minutes of the mission. He turned on his headpiece, and searched for his 'arbiter's' (whatever they call it) comms frequency via a hologram.

"I swear if that boy is- Oh. Someone has accessed my channel, and it's..." Seeing the name she didn't hesitate, but to heat up. No not that kind of heat up, the negative one. "WHERE WERE YOU?!" Her voice was too loud, Jet was pretty sure he felt his ear drums vibrate, or worse: pop. She cleared her throat, afraid she might've worsened things. "Im sorry... So, sitrep?"

"Nothing's happening so far, looks like I can finally pass my application form for Beacon Academy." He grinned smugly.

She scoffed, "If you keep up that attitude, this mission will definitely end up like the last 2 you've tried to accomplish. A Failure." She made sure to emphasize on the word 'Failure'.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever you say. It's been two hours nothing has happened yet."

Uh. Oh.

"Two hours?! You mean you missed 4, 30 minute sitreps!?"

"Hey, having 4 sitreps per 2 hours is alot! Nothing much will happen aswell! And I thought you already noticed it!"

"How am I supposed to when I did everything I can to contact you!" Seconds passed and Jet didn't reply. His arbiter thought that he didn't feel like answering back because he thought he was in the wrong. But a few more seconds got her worried. "Jet?""Wait..." He looked outside the train, and saw something shining, it was bright. Like a star. He squinted his eyes, both from the shining light, and to focus his eyesight. Then it disappeared.

"Jet?!"

 _ **Pfhoo~**_

He never knew stars could be so deadly.

"N-no... Daffy... We got... A..."

"What? Jet?! Jet, talk to me!"

 ** _Thump._**

"Jet?" The voice of the 16 year old boy was not to be heard, only a continuous static. "Oh, no."

"I... Thought... That... This was... Supposed to be... Easy..." Were the last things he uttered out before he was knocked out, cold.

* * *

It didn't last long for Jet to finally wake up once more, he rubbed his forehead, temples and the bridge of his nose, trying to ease the headache he succumbed to. "Mental note..." He stood up, and walked forward -although stumbling. "Shining things are not always stars." Wow, that sounded stupid.

"Gah!" He exclaimed to the pain he felt at his ear. He grabbed his earpiece, only to find out it's shattered into shards, although having an aura, removing each shard will still be a pain. "Can't it be helped to jinx me?" He uttered.

"Move up to the next cart. I'll set the charges."

"What about the crew members?"

"What about them?"

No. Jet refuses that this mission will be a failure, this will be the time he'll be able to apply to Beacon, and it WILL happen!

He quickened his pace, which proved to be a bad idea as he lost more balance than he was supposed to resulting him to trip and land on his face. "Dammit! Could they slow down or something?!" He stood up once more and shaked the pain away. He moved to the next cargo train and witnessed a pile of destroyed Atlesian Knights. Well, except for one.

It's body was slump -it's top half that is- while the bottom half was... nevermind that. He moved closer, and accessed the Knight's database, particularly it's eyes which also serves as a surveillance camera.

 _"Intruder, identify yourself!"_

 _"Looks like we'll be dealing this the hard way." Said the man with a White Fang mask._

 _"Dont be so overly dramatic." The woman beside him said._

Now that he identified the two hostiles, both wield swords -he thinks-, one had a White Fang mask, one with a black bow? _'Why is a human aiding the faunus?_ ' he thought. Probably an inside job. He moved to the next cart, and saw a part of the wall blasted off and a Spider Tank... Destroyed? With one slice? That's the one he's going to fight? Dammit. Might aswell sign his death warrant, right?

That didn't matter to Jet, finally he gets to show his skills. He grabbed his weapon, and stepped outside right after the girl with the black bow said something. "Goodbye."

 _Goodbye?_ Wait, what?! Moments later she seperated the two carts. _Did she just flip the finger to me figuratively?!_

"Hey!" I should not have said that.

"What do you want, kid?!" His voice scared Jet, it was harsh and tense.

"Surrender, in the name of-"

The man dashed forward, wasting no time as he butted Jet's stomach with the hilt of his sword.

He stumbled back. "I wasnt ready yet, damn you!" He said inbetween coughs

"Alright." He sheathed his sword. "I'll give you three seconds."

"Be careful, man!" 1...2... "You dont know who you're mess-" In a split second the man appeared inches away from Jet, and swiped downward. Jet however leaned to his left and dodged the incoming strike, but not the sweeping kick the red-haired man proceeded with. It swept the boy as he landed on his back, sword already pointed to his throat, scraping the skin.

"Too predictable." He said. "I must say however, you are quite the nuisance, and I applause you for that. Come find me when you can actually fight. If... you make out of this alive." He sheathed his sword once again and fled. Jet felt the urge to touch the area where he felt the blade, if it wasnt for the ear-shattering explosion behind him.

"Dammit." He stood up, and went the opposite side where the man went to, which led him to a cliff. One by one the carts were exploding, and one by one the explosion was getting bigger. Soon the said explosion can and will reach him. "Do I still remember how to swim?" He said. "Nevermind that!"

He jumped.

His jump was accompanied by the different types of Dust, as they're about meet their doom of becoming sediments on the riverbed. Well, he too will become one aswell. He couldnt find the notion to swim anymore, he just gave up.

He'd rather die a 'hero trying to protect a cargo train' than live the rest of his life as 'the man who failed to defend a train cart because he was too cocky'.

* * *

 **Also, one of the reasons why I restarted was that there is this rule in the RWBY universe called the "Color Naming rule" and since Orion is not a color, I figured I might aswell change their names. So, here's a prologue just applying some things my friends taught me :3 [Jet is a lignite(a brown coal, I think)]**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here it is :3 Chapter 1. Sorry for the very LONG delay, had like 6 days to do it, and its every weekend too :/**

Jet splashed onto the crystal blue water, he decided to move his arms to emerge from it, but he couldn't. Someone or something restricted him to do so, thus he panickly tried to fight back whatever it was. His muscles tensed, eyes wincing, and veins about to protrude out as he forced himself to move his arms. He seriously did not want to die right now, even if he thought he was earlier. Exhausted, he gasped for air, forgetting he was underwater. Water entering his respiratory system as he chocked, bubbles exiting his mouth. He felt his eyes droop, and ultimately close.

Through his eyelids he saw a flash of blue and red colors, but he didn't give it any notice. 'Won't be alive to see it anyways...'

* * *

Jet woke up surprised, not in his house nor a hospital bed back in Atlas. But on a rocky riverbank of the river he thought he drowned upon. He got unto one knee, but stumbled and landed on his rear because his severe headache, and blurry vision told him to.

He coughed out the water that still remained inside him, while looking around, searching for any signs of his savio, all he saw was a large crow as he squinted his eyes. It looked at him with its red eyes, standing on a tree's branch. It scrutinized the boy in a navy blue jacket, checking for any signs of being a threat. It flew closer, and landed on his black hair and pecked on his head multiple times.

"Stop!" He said, as he waved his hand to fend of the crow. Annoyed, he quickly swiped up, and sent the crow flying away, it's tail burning. Jet smiled, the bother now gone, and burning.

Wait, what?!

Jet flicked his hand which was surrounded by fire trying to extinguish it, but wasnt scorched nor burning as of now. Turning around, he ran back to the river and submerged his hand with it's water.

"Aaah! What the hell?!" Jet winced to the voice, he turned his head searching where it came from. "Get your hand off the water you retard! Get it off!" He looked at his still burning hand, amazed that he wasn't feeling any pain nor seeing it scorched. "Are you trying to kill me?! HUH?!" The flame grew larger and brighter.

"N-n-no..."

"No?! Then what the hell do you call what you just did? Submerging an open flame into water! Have you been paying attention to your Science classes?!" This is one guy Jet would never infuriate.

"Blaze... Calm down... He's just confused. I mean how is it someone could hear the voice of fire? Won't it not make sense?" Another one spoke like a reasonable person which Jet praised him for.

"You're in a world where emotionless beasts roam it! Of course it would make sense!"

"Blaze, I said calm down!" It made 'Blaze' shut up and Jet with thousands of questions in his head.

"Who the hell are you?! What the hell's happening?!" Jet prompted with

"I'm Frost and the other one's Blaze. We're both Dusts-"

"Wait, wait. Hold on..." Jet made room for a breather as he placed his hands on his hips and looked down onto the grass. "You guys are... Dust... Ok, yeah. Wake me up right now."

"Ey, this ain't a dream ya retard. Let Frosty here finish before butting in!"

"As I was saying, we're both Dust. Blaze here is a primary Dust, fire to be specific. While I am a secondary one. Ice dust, my parents are a water and wind Dusts."

Jet cringed at the thought of Dust creating 'offspring', was that the right word? Jet thought, wondering how were they able to do it.

"Fusion." Frost said like he was reading Jet's mind.

'Aah, yes... Fusion. Yep...'

"Where are we?" Jet asked.

"You already know the answer to that." Frost said

"Forever Falls, ya nitwit! Now get us out of here, because I am claustrophobic!"

"No you're not!" Frost said, gathering a growl from Blaze.

"Listen, do you want to get out of here? I don't trust this Airplane-"

"It's Jet."

"Jet... Concerning with these such abilities, I mean why did we even fuse with him?! The guy can't even handle a White Fang soldier!"

"Blaze..."

"He can't swim, irresponsible-"

"Blaze!"

"What?!"

"He can hear you."

Infuriated, Jet swiped his hand like earlier, an open flame surrounded his hand once more. He crouched low, looking at the river's water with a mischevous grin.

"N-no... Kid." Slowly Jet lowered his hand. "Dont you dare!"

Jet could see that he was centimeters away from the water. His grin turned to a smile as he cocked back his hand aiming at the water. He then dived his hand straight into the water.

"Oh shit!" Blaze exclaimed as Jet did so.

The moment Jet's fingernails made contact with the water, the fire extinguished, and Jet was touching a solid block of ice.

"Stop acting like children! We have more important matters to attend to, including getting out of this forest. So I would appreciate if you two were to help me, alright?" Frost said, as Jet sighed in agreement.

"So, kid got any plans?" Blaze asked

"Why don't we start a fire?" Frost suggested. "You have Blaze over here."

"No problem!" Blaze said. "Hey, champ. Aim your palm at that chunk of wood over there, by the grass."

Jet lifted his arms, palm open and aimed at the wood Blaze mentioned. Slowly he felt the radiating heat pulse through his arm, it didn't hurt however, but he knows it was something a normal human being cannot endure. Then a scorching flame exited through his palm, it was large.

'Oh no.'

"YAHOOO!" He heard Blaze's voice pierce his eardrums once again, his adrenaline so viral that Jet too became excited. Squinting, he saw a dragon-like figure that came out of his hand. Jet, although worried, he thought of it as something cool. Shooting out fireballs's great, but a dragon? Now that's epic.

"Great... That is definitely a camp fire." Frost said, unamused to the 'firework' display. "You just set a forest fire. No doubt every Grimm in this area will gather here and kill us.

"Ah, don't worry Frosty-"

"Stop calling me that."

"As I was saying, don't worry. My fire is very sophisticated, it makes Grimm run back home to their nests and ask for their mommas." Thousands of Grimm shrieked, either in distress or they're rallying up. "See? What'd I tell ya? They're scared."

"But Grimm dont have emotions..." Jet said, forefinger pointing up, trying to make a point.

"As I said, my fire is sophisticated."

"Well, would you look at that. A beowolf." Frost said, proving Blaze wrong. Jet looked around, trying to find the Beowolf Frost saw, but still saw more burning trees. "Behind you."

Jet caught sight of the beast, its head low, rear elevated. He stared into its eyes, ones that lost their glistening touch. He tried to recall if Grimm had bright red eyes as a sign of their malice and evil. But his was dull, it looked maroon-ish. 'Is it tired?' Jet thought. 'Cant be.' Grimm are the creatures who would go so far just to kill their victims. Their persistence, and endurance is truly remarkable. Then, the beowolf lunged forward to Jet, claws out, mouth opened and aimed at his arm. Jet dashed to the right, dodging the attack. It did the same move again, still going for Jet's arm, and again, and again, and again. Grimm usually go for the kill right away, but...

"Guys, it's trying to eat me!"

"Don't they all?" Blaze questioned.

"Yes they do, but they do after they kill their prey, but this guy wants to eat me right now!"

The beowolf lunged itself again, but this time desperately. As it landed to the mushy grass -some with ashes and some with not- it slipped and slid to the burning tree.

"Look, we gotta go. Run to your left." Frost said, as he internally pointed the direction. "Run, don't stop."

"Why? What's wrong?" Jet asked, as he jumped above the tree's roots

"Everything! We started a forest fire, Grimm surrounding us everywhere!"

"How the hell do you know that my fire didn't work?"

Frost groaned "How? Blaze, there's only one kind of fire you emit, and it's from the fire dust Jet fused with! Is it clear now?"

"You just had to shatter a Dust's dream, huh?"

"Your dream's gonna get us killed!"

"Guys shut up!" Jet shouted, as he turned right away from the Grimm blocking his path. "Point me the direction, like right now!"

"On your left, up the hill!" Jet continued running, making snappy movements as he dodged each tree.

"Grimm on your six, don't stop!"

"Right!"

"Guys, there are like 8 beowolves behind us. And they're gaining pretty quick." Blaze said

"Jet!"

"Yeah?!" Jet said, as he bumped his shoulder onto a tree.

"I need you to do everything I say, alright?!"

"O-"

"Duck!" Jet barely dodged the lunging Grimm, thanks to Frost it instead collided with a tree. It stood up on all fours, stalking Jet, waiting for an opening. "Open your hand, and slash horizontally!" Jet did so, and speckles of white zoomed through, freezing the Beowolf totally. "Run!"

Tired, Jet lost his pace and the Beowolves were gaining ground. "Sharp right, to that cliff!" His movement was now sluggish. Panting he made his way to the cliff.

"Why are we on a cliff?!" Jet asked, looking down onto the river.

"Jump!"

"I can't swim!"

"Just do it, you won't drown!"

"A-are you sure?! Isn't this the same river I jumped to?!" He asked, wondering why he's back here.

"Oh you little, pansie!"

Jet felt a shock of pain, as his vision turned black. Was he asleep? The last thing he saw was Blaze's voice, calling him a pansie. But now, it looked like he was floating into oblivion.

"Blaze, what the hell did you do?!" Frost asked

Jet glowed Orange, the orbs of his brown eyes, now orange aswell, and reflecting an open flame. His black hair burning, but not scorched.

Jet now controlled by Blaze jumped, and spun halfway facing the Grimm who looked confused. He cocked back his arm, fire enveloping it. And threw a firebolt in to them. It pierced through the air at blazing speed, the Grimm didn't even know what hit 'em. And they burned, screaming in agony as their hide slowly turned into ash.

Blaze felt good, so good infact. He always loved watching something burn, especially if they're someone or something he hates. Well except for Frost, they're sometimes in good terms. He laughed, internally rejoiced and the like, but was quickly averted into a scream of agony as he plunged onto the river.

* * *

There it was again. The cold flowing water of the river clashing with Jet's brown trousers and navy blue jacket, his fac planted on the rocky surface of the riverbank. Jet opened his eyes, expcting the same pain he endured the first time he woke up on the damn riverbank. Although expecting it, he still winced. It felt stronger than before.

Groaning, he planted his palm onto the ground to pick himslf up. He coughed twice, spitted out the phlegm, and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket. He walked forward, his shoes, trousers and jacket soaked and dripping water.

"Blaze? Frost?" He said, asking for their presence.

"Yes?" Jet felt relieved upon hearing Frost's monotone voice. But wondered where Blaze is.

"Where's Blaze?" After asking, Jet gathered no response.

"Let's go. We need to get out of this damned forest." Frost commanded after a long pause

Sighing, Jet continued on, coughing along the way. "You alright?" Frost asked.

"Kinda" Jet said. "Haven't had a good rest, and I think my aura's depleted. Where are we going anyways?"

"Im sensing a ton of Dust deposits in an area. It's too much, I reckon it's a city."

"Might be..."

Jet then looked up, and saw the same old crow he once burned its tail early on. It had a different expression in it's face, it wasn't bobbing its head anymore. The crow fluttered and landed its feet on Jet's arm. The boy slightly leaned backwards away from the crow, afraid it might retaliate. Then it flapped its wings and went behind Jet, it happened quickly as Jet wasnt able to stop it from pecking his neck nor stop it from flying away unscathed.

"Wait, wait. Don't move. That crow seemed suspicious, let Blaze burn your entire body." Frost said.

"B-burn?!"

"No not really, but slightly peck your skin with fire."

"Why?"

"Just stand still!" Blaze commanded

Jet did so, and flames enveloped his body without any pain. He wondered what's that supposed to do.

"All done, now let's go. This forest's not where I want to spend my time in."


End file.
